Love From His Brother
by Dezzy08
Summary: Kagome finds out she is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. But what happens when she goes home to find her husband in bed with another woman? And what happens when an old friend comes back into the picture? Wll Kagome get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

Love From His Brother

Chapter 1: Betrayed

Kagome Taisho sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for someone to come and call her back. She had been feeling bad for the past month or so, so she had made a doctors appointment that morning and told Inuyasha that she was going to spend the day with her sister, Sango. Inu was always worried about her health and was way overprotective, especially since they had become married almost five years earlier, so she hadn't told him or anyone else for that matter that she was going to the doctor.

"Mrs. Taisho, Dr.Yukio can see you now."

Kagome stood up and went towards the woman who was holding the door open for her, "Thank you." The nurse smiled and bowed.

Three hours later Kagome was still stunned and on her way home. She didn't know how she was going to tell Inuyasha. She just hoped that he was as happy as she was.

Little did she know she was in for an even bigger surprise then she had gotten at the doctor's office.

"Damn-it, Kikyou, you have to hurry up and leave. I don't know when Kagome is going to be back." Inuyasha said looking down at the naked woman kissing his chest.

"Oh, come on Inu, baby, you said she'd be gone all day." She said as her hand ran down his chest to the part of him that always stood to attention when she was around. "So, come on, let's have a little more fun before I have to leave.

He groaned and was about to give in when he heard an all to familiar voice come from the living room. _'Oh, shit.'_ was all his mind would come up with at the moment.

Kagome opened the door to her and her husbands apartment, calling out to her husband she put her keys on the table, "Inu, I'm back. And I think we should talk." She walked down the hall kicking off her shoes and taking off her jacket, "I went to the doctor's office," she opens to their bedroom, "and I…" She trails off as she looks up and sees her husband and Kikyou Rumiko, his business partner, in different levels of undress, trying to get their clothes on.

Inuyasha looks up at her his eyes wide and Kikyou just stands there with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Everyone stands there looking at each other until Inuyasha speaks, "K-Kagome, I-I thought you were at your s-sisters." He stutters.

Kagome looks at her husband incredulously, she just found him in bed with another woman and all he says is that he thought she was gone. _'Stupid baka, I'm not surprised he didn't say anything in his defense.' _She just stares at him feeling like she's going to throw-up, her hand unconsciously goes to her stomach and Inuyasha's eyes widen as he recognizes the gesture.

She turns around and runs down the hallway to the bathroom closing and locking the door. After she flushes the toilet she leans against the door with her head down on her knees. _'How could I have not seen this coming?'_

_Flashback_

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet someone." Inuyasha leads her over to a woman that looks almost like her twin, and introduces them. "This is Kikyou Rumiko. Kikyou, this is my wife, Kagome."

'_There's something weird about this woman that I can't quite put my finger on.'_ "…Kagome." Someone saying her name pulls her out of her thoughts.

She looks at the woman named Kikyou again with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, my mind kind of ran off there for a moment."

Kikyou smirked and held her hand out. "I said, it was nice to finally meet you, Kagome."

Kagome's smile was strained and she shook the woman's cold hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Kikyou."

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, "Kikyou and I are thinking about merging our businesses."

Kagome smiled and shook her head softly, "Inu, you know I don't know anything about any of that."

He gently grabbed her arm and after a quick goodbye they left.

_End of flashback._

That was the first time she had ever met Kikyou but Inuyasha had started to invite her over to dinner at least once a week. Kagome had quickly found out that she was one of the undead and Inuyasha had once been in love with her. Apparently he still was.

A knock on the bathroom door snapped Kagome out of her musings and back to the present. "Kagome, are you alright?" It was Inuyasha. She stood up and walked to the sink to brush her teeth, she glared at her reflection. _'Baka, of course I'm not alright, I just found out you were cheating on me.'_

When she was done Kagome opened the door and glared at Inuyasha, "How do you think I'm doing?!" She pushed past him, "You know what, I don't want to be around you right now, I'll just pack some of my things and go to my sisters." She pulled a suitcase out of the closet and started throwing clothes in.

"Come on, Kagome, Let's just talk about this."

She threw some shoes in and looked at him and the pain and anger in her eyes made him flinch. "No, I think you talked enough with Kikyou today." She went back to packing, "And to think I was worried about telling you about my doctors appointment. Apparently, I guess I should-."

"Wait, doctors appointment? Are you okay?" He had grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him but she twisted out of his grip and continued to pack.

"Yeah, I'm fine but if you would have been at home as much as you were at work or where ever the hell you spend your time you would have known that I've been getting sick for the past month and a half."

"B-But you just said that you were alright. You-You said you weren't sick." He stammered.

She glared at him, as much as she didn't want to tell him she knew she had to, after all he was the father. "You baka, I'm not sick, I'm fucking pregnant."

Inuyasha gaped at his wife, she couldn't be serious, he sniffed and listened hard and sure enough he heard a second heartbeat and he smelt the baby. It was a mixture of him and Kagome. _'Oh my Kami, she's right if I had been here and paying attention I would have known. He couldn't let her leave.'_

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, but we can work this out. We're going to have a baby. I know I should have known, but I didn't know about the baby." He pleaded.

"I'll even give you that, you didn't know about the baby, although you should have known." She said this so softly that it scared him, then she looked at him and he saw the flame in her eyes flare. "BUT YOU FUCKING KNEW YOU HAD A FUCKING WIFE, OR DID THAT SLIP YOUR DAMN MIND ALSO?!"

He winced at her words and looked down at his feet and flattened his ears. He sighed, "No, I didn't forget about you. I didn't want this to happen, Kagome, it just did. If I could go back and change it I would."

"Well, you can't. You should have kept your dick in you pants." She closed her suitcase and went to the bathroom to get some of her things out of there, she came back and put them in a tote bag that she got out from under the bed.

"Kagome, please, think about this, you have to think. What is our child going to think when it realizes that parents are supposed to live together and help take care of it?"

"I don't know but I AM thinking about this child. But ask yourself this, what is our child going to think when it find out that the reason its parent aren't together is because its dad is a no good, lying, cheating, bastard?" He winced but she kept going, "I'm leaving because I would be unhappy living with you and knowing that you've cheated on me. I wouldn't be a very good mother if I had to worry about if my husband is where he says he is or if he's out in some other woman's bed." She picked up her suitcase and bag and started for the door but Inuyasha stepped in her way. She glared at him, "Get out of my way, Inuyasha." She ground out between clenched teeth.

"No, Kagome, please, we still need to talk."

"No, I've said all I needed to say and now I want to leave. Now MOVE!" She put emphasis on 'move' by pushing him.

Inuyasha glared at her, his eyes turned red and he blanked out.

When he came to a few seconds later he looked down and saw Kagome sitting on the floor her wide eyes looking at him in fear with a hand to her already bruising cheek.

Inuyasha looked from her to his hand, which was still in mid air, back at her frightened eyes. He cursed his demon side over and over. "Kagome, I-I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and stood up, "No, I just want to leave, please, maybe-maybe we can talk later, when you're calmer." She sighed, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I just can't stay with you, not after what you did with Kikyou."

He nodded, he'd let her leave now but he'd talk to her later, "Okay Kagome, but just remember I do love you, I always will."

She nodded and walked through the door way but turned back at the last minute, "Inuyasha, I truly believe that you love me, but I also think you don't love me the way a husband should love his wife because if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me." And with that she turned and left.

When Kagome got out to her car she put her head down on the steering wheel and cried for the first time since she had found Inuyasha and Kikyou together. _'I can't believe this is happening, our first child and this is how its going to be. And he's never so much as raised a hand to me and then today he... Okay first things first I need to find somewhere to stay, tomorrow I'll go looking for a job and an apartment.'_ She took a deep breath and let it out, she new all the stress wasn't good for the baby so she made herself calm down and start the car.

Driving down the road she remembered her sister saying something about her and Miroku going out of town for a couple of days and realized she didn't have anywhere to go at the moment. She thought a moment but nothing came to her the worst that would happen was that she would have to go to a hotel for a couple of days. After a few minutes she decided to go and get something to eat after noticing her stomach rumble and realizing she hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now one in the afternoon.

After driving for a few minutes in downtown Tokyo she found a place that looked nice, and parked her car. She checked her mirror and noticed the darkened bruise on her cheek and took out some make-up to cover it up, when she touched it she hissed at the pain but bore it.

Kagome grabbed her purse and went inside. A waitress showed her to a table and handed her a menu. She sat there for a few minutes staring at it but not really seeing what it said. A few minutes later the waitress came back and asked if she was ready to order, Kagome gave her the order and sat there and waited for the food.

She sat there until she heard a male voice behind her, "Kagome?"

She turned around and her eyes widened, she really didn't want this right now, she didn't want him to see her like this, "Sesshomaru." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother

Love From His Brother

Chapter 2: Brother

Sesshomaru walked towards his brothers wife, "Hello, Kagome." He said softly.

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile, "Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"I have been well. What about you? The last time I saw you was at the wedding."

She gestured towards the chair across from her asking him to join her, "I...I am ok. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch since then but you know how your brother gets when your name is mentioned and I didn't want to cause problems for the family or anything." She looked down slightly ashamed at not contacting him after all this time.

Sesshomaru looked as his long time friend and leaned over and touched her hand gently, he didn't miss the flinch, "Kagome, I understand, there is no reason to apologisie. I now exactly how my little brother can be. Where is he anyway? Why are you here by yourself? I didn't think you went anywhere without him."

She looked at him. _'Just what I needed right now. Sesshomaru showing up and of course he is going to ask where Inuyasha is.'_ "Inuyasha is at home right now we got into an argument...no biggy." She gave him a small smile but when she looked into his olden eyes she felt it falter."We fought and I just needed...I just needed a breather. You know I couldn't stay around him not when he was like that...He's...Well I mean you know what I mean." She knew she was babbleing but she couldn't stop. "He's very stressed right now what with everything thats been going on in the company. And-"

"Kagome," He took her hand gently. "Kagome, whats going on? I know you and your babbleing...You never babble. Now tell me what it is. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

Kagome looked him she didn't know what to say but she should have known better then to talk to Sesshomaru about anything. He was always the one that could make her talk when she didn't want to.

_Flashback_

"Kagome."

She looked behind her and saw him comeing towards her. "Sesshomaru." She turned back around and put her head back down on her knees. She had been sitting in this park for the last hour thinking about her life and what she was going to do.

"Kaome, are you ok? I have been lookin for you everywhere." He sat down beside her on the ground.

"Yeah...I guess. I've just been thinking about everything thats been going on you know." She looked at him and smiled gently.

"Like what?"

"You know I have been working so hard trying to keep my grades up and everything trying to be good enough to get into TU?" She possed this as a question and he nodded, looking confused. "Well, I finally got my acceptance letter today." She sighed.

"Kagome thats wonderful. But if you got accepted why are you so down about it." He looked at her with cunfusion written all over his face.

"Well how am I supposed to go when Inuyasha and I are to be married in a year? How am I supposed to go to Tokyo University when he has to go to the states and start interning at the Taisho Corp. afeter graduation?"

"Have you talked to him aout all this?" He knew how important going to college was to her. She had been poor all her life and she didnt want to ever put her kids through what she had.

"I did and he said that there was no need for me to go to school because he was going to take care of me and I didnt have to work. But I want to be useful I dont want to be just a rich mans wife." She looked out across the playground. "I dont know what to do Sess. He doesnt want me to go and I love him so much that I wanna make him happy no matter what even if that means I cant go to school."

Sesshomaru looked at her in dibelief, "You mean your not gonna go just because his spoiled ass doesnt want you to? Kagome you have been working towards this your whole life and now your just gonna give it up?"

Kagome smiled sadly. She knew he was going to act like this when he finally found out, thats why she didnt want to be the one to tell him but he always had a way of getting stuff out of her. "Sesshomaru, you will understand one day when you fall in love. You would give up anything just to make that person happy...Even if it something you've always wanted."

_End Flashback_

Kagome sat looking at Sesshomaru as he drank his coffee. She smiled a little at the memory he had tried to change her mind but she was adament about her decision. "Sesshomaru, do you remember that day in the park?" He looked at her and nodded grimly. "Well, I should have taken your advice and went after my dreams."

Sesshomaru looked at her confused. She had been so set on not going to school because that prat of a brother of his didnt know how to look after his woman. He had tried to convince her to go to school but it had been like running a marathon on a tredmill, alot of work but he hadnt got anywhere."Kagome why are you telling me this now? Why didnt you go then? What has happened that has changed your mind?"

Kagome looked at him then down at the food she had been pushing around on her plate, "Because Inyasha doesn't love me like I thought he did."

Sesshomaru looked at her bent head confused, "What? What makes you say that?"

She took a deep breath and started to tell him all that had happened since this morning. From the time she had found out about the baby to when she had walked out the door.

"..."

There was silence and then..."Grrrrr." Kagome looked up quickly and saw that Sesshomaru was fighting with the demon inside him and she gasped his eyes were flickering from gold to red very fast. She quickly reached over and gently layed he palm on his cheek and he focused on her and his eyes slowly cleared. He took a deep breath, "You mean to tell me he slapped you? He found out you were pregnant with his pup and he layed his hands on you?" He hissed.

Kagome's eyes widdened, "Well...Well he didnt mean to...he lost control. I should have left and not said anything I know how close to the surface his demon always is. Sesshomaru it wasn't entirely-"

Sesshomaru gave her a murderess look, "Dont ever let me hear you blame yourself for what he did! I was always battleing my demon at his age to but I never layed a hand on a woman. And I especially would have never layed a hand on my pregnant mate!" He started muttering under his breath about what a stupid baka his brother was and something about killing him.

Kagome chuckled for the first time that day and he looked up at her confused she smiled, "He never made me his mate." She said this so softly that he almost didnt hear her.

"What?" Surely he hadnt heard her right. After five years of marriage his baka brother would have surely marked her.

Kagome looked at the exspression on his face and would have laughed again if it wasn't for the topic they were discussing, "Well you see he never marked me because he always said that he was scared of loseing control and wanted to wait a few years. I never thought anything of it because...well I didnt want to think of it because if I had I would have went crazy."

Sesshomaru looked at her and felt something like relief flood over him as he heard this but that confused him why should he feel relief that she hadnt been properly mated. He shook his head and concentrated on what she was saying,"...should feel relief about him not wanting to mark me. Now I can just get a divorce and be done with him." She glared at the table.

Sesshomaru smiled at her logic she had always been smart, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I was gonna go stay with Sango but she and Miroku are out of town and they really dont have room for me anyway what with the baby on the way and all. I guess I'll stay in a hotel untill I can find an apartment and a job I still have the check cards and things. Maybe he won't cancel them knowing that I'm pregnant and all."

"You will not stay in hotel. Not with that baby in you belly, you'll stay with me." He looked at her and dared her to argue but he knew she would.

"Sess I can't do that. What about your girlfriend I know shes not going to be happy that you have another woman staying in your house. And besides it'll just cause more problems with the family."

"Kagome Taisho, first off I dont have a girlfriend and even if I did it wouldnt matter you are not only my friend but part of my family. And as far as the family goes they will be more worried about how you and the pup are then about where you are staying. Now would you like me to send someone to get your thing from your apartment?"

Kagome looked at him and statrted to argue but from the look on his face she decided against it and sighed, "No, I packed what I needed before I left and its in my car."

"Good, come on I'll take you home."

Meanwhile Inuyasha was paceing the apartment. He was so pissed at himself at Kikyou at Kagome at everything. After she had left he had called all the ceck cards and credit card companies and had her accounts froze he figured that if she didnt have any money she would have to come back to him. He had tried to call her numerous times and it had went straight to voicemail so he knew she had turned off her cell.

"Fuck!" He threw the phone at the couch and sat down and ran his hand through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. Just then he heard his phone beep meaning he had just got a text message. He flipped the phone open it was from the last person he would have expected.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

'_You wait till I get my fucking hands on you, baka!'_

Inuyasha stood in the middle of his living room looking at the text from the last person he expected to hear from. His brother.

"Of course she would run to _him,_ I should have known!" Inuyasha sat down with his head in his hands. _'I can't believe I slapped her! What is wrong with me?'_

"You can stay here as long as you want to, Kagome. I am not going to argue about this, I told you that I don't care what they think it's none of their business." Sesshomaru unlocked the door and led her into the front entrance with a hand to the small of her back.

Kagome put her purse on the table that was next to the door, "But Sesshomaru, I can't stay here for long, I mean I don't have any money and I need to find a job and mmmph…."

Sesshomaru gently clapped a hand over her mouth, "Kagome, that's enough I don't want to hear another excuse. As far as you paying me any money you have lost your mind if you think I would take even if you had it. And if you must work I am absolutely sure we could find something at the company for you. Although, really I'd rather you not work until that pup is born you have had enough stress lately, but…." He raised a hand as she started to interrupt, "I am not going to dictate what you can and can't do. You do what you want."

Kagome's gaze softened as she looked at her longtime friend, she had missed him so much and hadn't really noticed until that moment. "Ok Sesshomaru, have it your way I'll stay here…for now. Thank you." She stood on tiptoe and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug, "Good, glad you see it my way." He pulled back with a smirk.

Kagome playfully scowled at the golden eyed man before her, "Don't think just because I'm staying here means I'm cleaning your nasty underwear or your dirty socks!" She giggled at the stunned look on his face and run off to find the bedroom she used to sleep in when she stayed over as a child.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as she ran off and chuckled, _'Same ol' Kagome.'_

That night as they ate dinner he watched her eat and came to the conclusion that he was very happy she was back in his life, he had missed her.

"So, what have you been doing since the wedding?" She had finished and noticed he was watching her and decided to start the conversation.

"Well, not much actually I've been working and that's about it, nothing terribly exciting."

"No girlfriends or dates or anything? Sesshomaru, you were one of the biggest playboys in high school so don't tell me you have been doing 'nothing.' Now tell me!" She grinned as he scowled at her.

"If you must know I dated a girl for awhile but it didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"To immature. Actually, that's rather the nice version of it, she was childish and I couldn't see myself marrying her; so I didn't see the point in continuing the relationship."

She put on a sympathetic look, "Believe me I understand that I mean living with Inuyasha was like living with a child sometimes. I guess that's one of the benefits of living with someone before you actually commit to a marriage, you get to see the person's true colors."

He smirked and put on that '_I told you so'_ look. "Threw his underthings all over the house, did he?"

She sighed, "You have no idea." Kagome looked down at her plate and yawned, she was unbearably tired all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru frowned and stood up, "Come on, you need to get some sleep."

She stood up yawning, "But I'm not tired," she said sleepily.

He chuckled and put his arm around her waist and led her to her bedroom, "I think you are, now come on."

When they got upstairs to her bedroom she turned and gave him a hug, "In case I haven't said it enough, thank you so much for everything you're doing for me, Sesshomaru."

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "No need to thank me, but you're welcome all the same." He pulled away and watched her walk into her bedroom closing the door. He turned away and went in search of his own sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke with a jolt, it took him a moment to figure out what had woke him up; Kagome was whimpering in her sleep. He was hesitant to go to her at first, he didn't want her to think he was invading her privacy, but then she screamed and he shot out of bed the decision taken from him.

He ran down the hall and threw open her door and saw Kagome sitting up tears running down her face with a horrified look in her eyes. She turned to look at him and sobbed.

"Kagome, baby, what's wrong? What is it?" He went to her and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"H-he was here. He was s-standing over me, his eyes were red Sesshomaru." She squeezed him harder and shuddered.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about, "Baby, he's not here, you were having a dream." He stroked her back trying to sooth her with his touch.

"It seemed so real, Kami Sess, he looked like he was going to kill me." She whimpered and pulled back a little, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

He kissed her forehead and gently pushed her back down and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders, "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault, Kagome." He started to get up to leave, now that she was calmer, but he felt her small hand catch his wrist.

"Sesshomaru, could you…I mean…can you…stay with me. Please."

She looked so uncertain and vulnerable that he couldn't tell her no although he doubted he could have denied her anything, "Slide over." He slid in beside her under the blankets and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Go to sleep, sweetheart." And closed his eyes and went to sleep thinking it felt nice having her in his home…in his bed.

She snuggled against him further and sighed closing her eyes. The way they were sleeping was no different than the many other times they had slept together when they were children, before she and Inuyasha had gotten together. But for some reason this felt different but she was to tired to think about it and slipped back into a deep sleep, no dreams this time.

**Author note: Sorry for the very very slow updates but I get writers block a lot and Im in school so I don't have much time on my hands. Sorry! Please review! **


End file.
